Adventures of Stique
by Mishifish
Summary: Umm...Lotr matrix crossover, please R&R. Also reference to Engrish subtitles for Lotr


A/N: Written as a round robin by two people.pretty much differentiated by paragraphs. Uhm.makes no sense, will add a more sensical one. Enjoy! ~Mishi and Kath~  
  
Once upon a time, there was a little stick who found his way through the cold and dusty mountains of New Zealand and voyaged onwards towards Laughing School so that he may one day become a Laughing Stick.  
  
This Laughing School just so happened to be in Nambia, by way of Australia. For some obscure reason, that probably isn't even a reason, he was forced to stay in Australia for a while. It was there that he met  
  
David Wenham slash Faramir, but looks best as Audrey. It was there that Faramir picked up the stick. With this stick, he poked Gollum and picked up the little Frodo hobbit. He  
  
Was extremely annoyed so he took the stick and whacked Faramir. Faramir couldn't take it much longer so he picked up the little hobbit and threw him. Little Frodo crashed through the wall interrupting  
  
The professor explaining the Interrupting Theory. "I knew that was going to happen," bluffed the professor to his class. However, the rest of the class had interrupted him before he had finished, proving him wrong by singing:  
  
Frodo, don't wear the ring  
  
I know it's very tempting  
  
Yes, you will appear  
  
To disappear  
  
But the dark riders and Lord Sauron  
  
Will know you're there ((A/N: Thanks to the Flying Concordes.or something like that.performed at the melbourne comedy festival))  
  
But, ignoring the class, the tempted hobbit drew out the ring wielding necklace and  
  
Felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Agent Smith. Smith smiled and scared the hell out of Frodo. He was about to shriek and run away when  
  
Another Agent Smith appeared. "I want the ring," Agent Smith said. "Me too (two)," said he, the second Agent Smith. And they decided to attack each other and fight over the ring. Frodo dodged the two Smiths that were about to Stacks On Frodo. "Mr Frodo," yelled  
  
Trinity. Everybody stopped short. "But, but, but, that's Sam's line!!!" shouted Frodo. Neo, who suddenly appeared, got extremely jealous when Trinity called Frodo so to one-up Frodo he  
  
Said "Run, little man, run!" whereby Frodo ran the first three steps and then slowed down dramatically. Neo strolled up and was about to strike when everything went back to normal speed. Trinity yelled "No Neo!" and all heads turned, again in slow mo. Morpheus yelled, "It's his time Trinity. Neo is no longer the One." And everybody saw Frodo dodge Neo's uber-fast judo chop. "He is."  
  
Neo was in shock. "No!! I have to be the One!" Soon after, Neo was pouting while Mouse  
  
Was stuck in a glitch where his chicken spiel went over and over and over and  
  
Over until Trinity glared at him. Mouse stared back indignantly. "To deny our impulses is to deny-" Frodo  
  
Screamed "Gandalf!" Mouse snapped out of his glitch and said "To deny our impulses is to deny Gandalf?" Faramir, who finally climbed through the hole in the wall said "Yis that is so. Gandalf is a figment of the imagination embodied in human form, bathed in white light, but essentially a catalyst for our impulses."  
  
Neo, recovering from his shock jumped up. Not understanding what Faramir said, walked over to Gandalf trying to slap him. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to. Meanwhile, Trinity was going psycho wondering whether she was supposed to fall in love with Frodo. Neo, then  
  
Slapped Gandalf again, who yelled "I am not a conjurer of cheap drinks. I mean tricks. Wait. I am not a cheap conjurer of either, but rather a cheap crack whore. Come my love," he called to Trinity. The confused Trinity threw herself out the window  
  
Disgusted. No offence to him but she preferred someone who wasn't thousands of years older than her and a self-confessed crack whore.Neo, still in shock and disbelief but nonetheless still alive, jumped out of the window.  
  
Conveniently, Frodo jumped up towards the ceiling, a la Neo/Superman and saved the two of them with his great One-ness. He took them to a balcony high and was about to pant his hardest, spouting his hatred for such an on- call job, when Gimli crashed through the door. "Keep praising, that's the key," panted he. Then he fell to his knees at Frodo's feet and said "I am your slave."  
  
Just then, Mouse popped in again; "To deny your." Frodo just pointed and Gimli strolled up to Mouse slapping him. "Keep praising, that's the key."  
  
~~Review??~~ 


End file.
